


Keep Your Eyes On The Trophy

by MrKakuya



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrKakuya/pseuds/MrKakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如何引起蜘蛛侠的注意：一份来自Harry Osborn的指南。<br/>（换一种说法：Peter找的借口实在太蹩脚，Harry开始不择手段了。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Eyes On The Trophy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [keep your eyes on the trophy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741421) by [finalizer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finalizer/pseuds/finalizer). 



Peter正他妈打算爬出窗去，天哪。时间还没到凌晨四点，气象台刚刚发布了一则风暴预警，而当Harry穿着睡衣蹭进厨房倒水喝的时候，他看到Peter正打算从那扇该死的窗子爬出去。如果现在不是深夜，而他们又恰好不是住在五十三层的话，Harry本来是会无视他径自回去睡觉的。  
“这次又打算去哪儿呢？”他问。Peter的动作僵住了。  
“呃……”  
他简直可以听到Peter大脑的齿轮飞速转动的声音。Harry歪着头，等着Peter想出一个杰出的借口。  
“我，嗯，把眼镜忘在图书馆了。”他终于挤出一句。 _真是个好借口，Parker。_  
“所以你现在就要去拿？”  
Peter耸了耸肩。  
“而且还不想从前门出去？”  
“不想打扰保安。”Peter撒谎说。  
Harry当然知道他在撒谎。Harry知道每周至少有五天晚上Peter会对他撒谎，然后消失几个小时，回来时带着满身的擦伤和淤青。所以Harry步步紧逼：  
“所以你究竟打算怎么下楼去呢？”他问。Peter欲言又止； _又是个好答案，Parker。_  
“消防——”  
“这栋楼没有消防梯，Parker。”  
起初，Harry以为Peter是被学业压力搅得心烦意乱，只能借每晚出去散步的时间理清思路。后来Harry注意到了那些疏于掩饰的伤口和青眼圈。他以为Peter是惹上了什么不该惹的人，欠了他们钱之类的。他曾经问过Peter，但Peter坚持说他“只是在人行道上绊了一跤”或者“从楼梯上滚下来了”。但在Harry看来他更像是从一栋大楼上摔下去了，而且摔了好几次。  
“对哦……”Peter说，“好吧，我忘了。”  
Harry看着他。  
“对不起，嗯，我是说……因为Gwen家有消防梯。我的意思是，在她以前的房子里，不是英国的。我是说，我不知道她在英国的住处有没有消防梯，因为我还没去拜访过她，”Peter用力闭上了眼。他不可能再找到一个更烂的借口了。“Harry，我想说的是，我忘了我们这里没有消防梯所以——”  
“——所以你差点脸朝下从五十层楼摔下去。”  
Peter勉强笑了一声。“是啊，是啊，谢谢你，嗯，救了我一命。”  
他轻巧地从窗台上跳下来，拍了拍Harry的背，穿过房间走向了正门。  
“我，呃，很快就回来。”在Harry来得及问任何问题之前，他飞快地带上了门。  
说实话，如果Harry真想问出自从他们同居之后自己发现的每个问题的答案，他一整天都问不完。  
“好吧，随便你，”Harry喃喃地说，转身走向了卧室。

  
\---

  
“你没必要一直在婶婶那里洗衣服吧？只要和我的衣服扔在一起就行。”Harry告诉Peter。他大概已经是第十三次这么说了。  
“我只是，呃，喜欢她用的那种洗衣液。”  
这次，Harry没控制住自己脸上那种“你他妈在说啥，Peter？”的表情。  
“如果你想用那种洗衣液的话，我可以叫人去买，Pete。”他提议道。  
Peter耸了耸肩，看起来对这个方案并不感冒；他轻快地溜出了房间，临走时对Harry笑得像个傻瓜。  
Harry很担心，因为Peter越来越会撒谎了。

  
\---

  
“拍得真棒。”说着，Harry把最新一期Daily Bugle扔在了餐桌上。Peter从书上抬起头来，而因为他带着边框眼镜的样子实在太可爱了，Harry不得不绕过桌子俯下身去吻他。他们分开之后，Peter有恃无恐地揉乱了Harry的头发。Harry没有抱怨他刚花了十分钟吹好发型，因为他知道Peter是故意这么做的。  
“我还是难以想象你是怎么拍出那些照片的，哥们儿，”他继续说，一面走过去打开了咖啡机，靠在操作台上面对着Peter。  
Peter笑了，“嗯，花了一番功夫啊。”  
“好吧，等你下次见到那家伙的时候，告诉他给你放个假，行吗？我可不想因为你拍照摔断了脖子去揍他一顿。”  
Peter把剩下的吐司塞进了嘴里，“好啦，我会告诉他的。”  
“小心点。”Harry说。  
“我是认真的，”他又补充了一句，Peter对他翻了个白眼。

  
\---

  
Peter在午夜前出了门，因为May婶婶家的面粉不够用了，理由多么充分。Harry没把这件事放在心上。  
几分钟之后，蜘蛛侠从起火的建筑里救出了被困人员。Harry看着电视上的报道，不禁开始思考起这种可能性。他一笑置之。

  
\---

  
Peter不在家时总是让窗子敞开着。  
Harry逐渐看出了规律。

  
\---

  
当Harry的文件在一周里第三次被风吹得乱飞之后，他几乎要用头撞桌子了。他气愤得要命，因为他完全确定这次自己没有打开过办公室的窗子，而且现在已经是2014年了，Oscorp居然还没有实现办公无纸化。他要记得在下次董事会上严肃强调这一点。  
与此同时，客厅里传来了什么东西倒塌的声音。  
Harry循声走进客厅，看到头发蓬乱的Peter正在扶起翻倒的茶几。他有些不想知道答案，同时又觉得自己已经知道了。无论如何，他还是问了Peter。  
“刚才你是从窗口撞进来的吗？”  
Peter惊得跳了半米高；Harry不由得想到普通人不会跳那么高。  
“靠，你吓着我了。”Peter小声说，“还以为你不在家呢。”  
“我可不会像某些人一样每天凭空消失几次，Pete，”Harry说。Peter因为他冷酷的语气畏缩了一下。  
Harry咬着嘴唇摇了摇头。“你脸上有血，”他顿了一下。“你打算告诉我到底发生什么了吗？”  
“我，呃——”  
“算了。”

  
\---

  
当Harry从手机上抬起头，看到一辆卡车正横冲直撞地向他驶来的时候，他不知道自己应该为哪件事感到后悔：是他终于实现了办公无纸化，让员工把那些该死的文件都传到了他手机上，还是他决定亲自出来买咖啡，没让秘书代劳。  
但是下一秒他已经离开了街面；他飞向了天空，马上又降落在一栋大楼的楼顶上，而且——操。  
“你得看着点路啊，哥们儿，”Harry几乎没听到那人说的话。他仍然低头看着楼下的街道；他不知道自己为什么要这么做，因为这样完全没法减轻他耳朵里的轰鸣。  
“嘿。”  
他转身面对蜘蛛侠，同时努力平复着自己的呼吸。那家伙似乎注意到了Harry恐高的症状。  
“嗨，别往下看，兄弟。我现在就送你下去，好——”  
“你在跟踪我吗？”Harry打断了他。  
“什——”  
“哦，你打算告诉我，在我差点被车撞的时候你恰好路过这里？”  
“嘿，我的职责就是及时赶到这里——拯救你这种粗心的笨蛋，”蜘蛛侠笑了一声。  
Harry不想承认，他的笑声里有一种让自己觉得熟悉的东西。  
Harry皱起了眉。  
“所以戴面罩的神秘警员没有跟着我四处乱逛？”  
“没有，Osborn先生，你可没那么特殊。”  
Harry刚来得及抓紧蜘蛛侠的肩膀，他们就从大楼上坠了下去，以一种非人的速度荡向楼下的街道。蜘蛛侠把他放在了Oscorp大楼的后巷里。如果他没有马上荡回屋顶上的话，Harry一定会给他一巴掌，因为他在跳下来之前都没有提醒他一下；他还得感谢他，因为他没有把自己放在Oscorp的正门前，吸引没有必要的注意。Harry尽量不去想那家伙用手臂环着自己的感觉有多熟悉。  
他拨通了秘书的电话。  
“找人，嗯，带四杯咖啡上来。现在就要。”

  
\---

  
Harry没向Peter提起蜘蛛侠救了他这件事，但Peter看他的眼神就好像他是脆弱易碎的瓷娃娃。  
Harry无视了自己微妙的联想。

  
\---

  
Harry并不精通阴谋诡计。  
或者说，他实在太擅长想这些鬼点子了。而且他有点喝醉了。  
他知道有人跟着自己——毕竟整个计划就建立在这一点上。虽然现在还不是深夜（只有凌晨一点，不过谁能对他一塌糊涂的生物钟发表异议呢），大桥上的行人却很少，只有微醺的Harry和那位执着的、无所不在的紧身衣先生。  
Harry的脚步蹒跚，也许看起来比实际上还要醉得多。这是一种多年积累下来的技能，让他能找到完美的借口从无聊的事情里迅速脱身——比如说，管理他的企业。  
所以他现在是这幅模样：小心翼翼地看着路，以防把脚放错位置，被自己绊倒。他注意到了地上的一处凹陷，于是抓住了机会，非常熟练地打了个趔趄，险些从栏杆上翻下桥去。当然，某位仁兄即时荡了过来，在他掉下去之前抓住了他。  
“你他妈到底在干什么？”那家伙厉声说。  
Harry歪着头，认真地想了想，“只是想核实一件事情。”  
“你想核实一下这条河有多深吗？”  
“你又在跟踪我了。”Harry直视着他面罩的眼睛部分，点明了真相。“你还想否认这件事吗，小蜘蛛？”  
蜘蛛侠无视了这句话。Harry被他惹恼了。  
“我现在带你回家。”  
“听起来真像在勾引我。”Harry笑了，妈的，这家伙的声音听起来真像Peter。这只是酒精作用，对吧？

  
\---

  
Peter真诚地希望Harry昨天喝得太多了，所以什么都不记得了。他没这么幸运。  
“昨晚我回家的时候你在哪里？”Peter走上阳台靠近他的时候，Harry问。太阳刚刚升起，瓷砖地板在他的赤脚下透出阵阵凉意。他穿着Peter的T恤。他时不时会穿Peter的衣服，因为他的衣服更大，更温暖，而且每次在Peter对他撒谎并且消失之后，它们对他是一种抚慰。  
Peter从背后环住了他，把头靠在了他肩上。  
“在May婶婶家。”他含混地说。  
Harry掐灭了烟头，在Peter怀里转身面对他；他的背抵在了栏杆上。显然在昨晚到现在这段时间之内，Peter又和谁打了一架。他的脸上有一道划伤。  
“她还好吗？”Harry问。  
Peter迟疑了一下，“她挺好的。事实上，过得很好。下次你应该和我一起去看她，她肯定很想见到你。”  
“嗯，我会去的。”Harry说。  
“嗨，”Peter继续说，Harry抬起头注视着他的眼睛（他一直都对自己得 _抬起头_ 才能和Peter对视这件事感到忿忿不平）。“你昨晚睡觉了吗？”  
“当然没有，Petey。我得经营一家成功的大企业呢，” Harry装腔作势地说。在这件事上，他们两个都可以耍点花招。  
“就算是工作狂也需要睡眠时间，Harry，”Peter埋怨着，在Harry嘴角印下一个轻柔的吻，“处理文书累死听起来太可怕了。”  
“弱者才长眠不醒，Parker，”Harry说，“对那些快被我挤垮公司的老总们说这句话吧。”  
“但我还是不想看到你趴在办公桌上睡着，那个姿势可能对脊椎不好。”  
“我不介意你提供按摩肩膀服务。”  
Peter笑着拉开了两人的距离，“你可没那么特殊，Osborn先生。”  
靠。  
Peter显然也想到了同一件事。于是他们两个开始假装他们并没有想到同一件事，并且假装自己不知道对方已经意识到他们两个在想同一件事。  
“我要去洗个澡，”为了挽回急转直下的事态，Peter艰难地开口转移了话题，“你得和我一起洗。”  
在Peter看来，Harry跟着他穿过走廊的时候神情自若，似乎什么都没注意到。  
的确，他们两个都可以耍点花招。

  
\---

  
Harry并不是不相信Peter隐瞒蜘蛛侠的身份自有他的原因，只是他觉得自己被背叛了，被欺骗了，被愚弄了。  
所以顺理成章地，他做出了自己能想到的最愚蠢最鲁莽的事：在他喝多了酒、并且知道Peter短时间之内不会回家的时候，他拨通了Gwen的电话。（那时海港里有油轮泄漏，蜘蛛侠又去服务社会了。）  
“Peter还好吧？”是电话接通后Gwen说的第一句话。“他没有再做什么蠢事，是——？”  
她刹住了话头，Harry几乎可以听到她心里想的“哦靠说漏嘴了”。从某种程度上来说，这是他证实自己猜测所需的最后一条线索了。  
“没，他，嗯，在救海港里的鱼。”他回答道，暗暗希望自己的声音听起来足够平静，“新闻里都在报道呢。”  
Gwen舒了一口气。无论这是因为Peter安然无恙，还是因为她觉得Harry已经知道了这个秘密，对Harry来说都不重要。  
她接着清了清嗓子，“Harry，出什么事了吗？”  
Harry怔住了；他并没有想过对话会进行到这一步。他喝光了杯子里的酒，说出了自己的最先想到的一句话：  
“我，呃，其实是想说说Peter。想知道怎么才能阻止他再去做那些危险的事情之类的。”  
“他这次又做什么了？”  
“上周，嗯，纽约出现了好多巨型胡蜂。他把它们引进了一间仓库里，然后炸掉了那一整片房子。他差点没来得及逃出来。”Harry回忆着最近一次关于蜘蛛侠的自杀式行为的报道，一边说。  
“好吧，如果你想劝他的话，对他说什么都没用。你知道只要有人遇到危险，他就不会坐视不理。”  
Harry沉思了一会；Gwen在电话另一端打了个哈欠。  
“天，我很抱歉，英国现在大概还是凌晨，”他喃喃地说，庆幸自己终于找到了挂电话的理由。  
“没关系，我知道你很担心。”Gwen安慰他。  
“是啊，”Harry含糊地说，“你能……别和Peter提起我给你打电话这件事吗？我不想让他觉得我……在逼迫他之类的……”  
“行，没问题。”  
“谢谢，”他说，“嗯，我还得为了吵醒你向你道歉。”  
“没事。晚安，Harry。”  
她挂上了电话。Harry又给自己倒了一杯酒。  
他希望Gwen真的会保持沉默。他想自己对付Peter。

  
\---

  
当蜘蛛侠的手机响起来的时候，他正在尽力躲避着子弹。有那么一瞬间他在想，为什么在这种紧急场合自己还带着手机。不过又有哪个脑子正常的人会在凌晨三点给他打电话呢？他用蛛丝把其中一个歹徒黏在了最近的墙上，然后接起了电话。因为电话是Harry打来的。  
“什么事儿？”他故作轻松地问道，一边举起一根手指示意另外两个歹徒在他打电话的时候停止射击。他们看起来并不喜欢这么做。  
“你又在给人当活靶子了吗，Petey？”Harry的声音里带着明显的笑意。  
Peter震惊无比，差点没躲过下一颗子弹。“什么？”  
Harry清了清嗓子，“我们得谈谈。”他严肃地说。  
“你真会挑时间，Harry，”趁那两人换弹夹的空当，Peter艰难地说；他拿着手机躲在了一辆旧车后面（毕竟他总得给他们点反抗的机会，是吧？）。  
“得了吧。这次你就休息一下，别抢警察的饭碗了好吗？”  
Peter差点没拿稳手机。他匆匆忙忙地把第二个歹徒黏在了第一个旁边。“Harry，什——”  
“现在就谈，Peter。”  
“Harry，你究竟在——”Peter的心突然狂跳起来，靠，Harry真会挑时间。  
Harry叹了口气，抿紧嘴唇，爬上了栏杆。他真不希望走到这一步。“Pete，二十秒之后我就从这座桥上跳下去。能不能接住我就看你了。”  
“Harry，你他妈——”  
Harry挂了电话。  
Peter用超乎往常的力气打晕了最后一个歹徒，马马虎虎地朝（终于）赶到现场的警察们行了个礼，射出蛛丝荡进了夜色中。  
Harry看着时间，心里痛苦地呻吟了一声。覆水难收。他闭上眼睛，在来得及后悔自己的决定有多么糟糕之前，向前踏出了一步——  
“——你他妈到底在想什么？”他听见有人这么说。  
有人把他拉了起来，正捏着他的肩膀和他说话。那个人怒气冲冲，手劲很大。 _我还没喘过气来，_ 他想说。他盯着那张戴面罩的脸，想马上说点什么。但这么做并不容易。  
“Pete——”他挤出一句。  
“天哪，Harry，你真是个傻瓜，”Peter打断他，一边伸手拉掉了自己的面罩。  
Harry仍旧上气不接下气。“是啊，这个办法是挺傻的。”  
“Harry，万一我正好遇到大麻烦脱不开身，刚才就没法接住你了，谁都知道你他妈不会游泳。你想过后果吗？”Peter语无伦次地说。如果不是Harry刚刚强迫他救了自己一命的话，他语无伦次样子是挺可爱的。  
“本来你只要告诉我就没事了，Parker，”他喃喃地说，终于有力气挣脱了Peter的手。“非常时期我只能采取非常手段啊。”  
“告诉你就太危险了，”Peter开口说。  
“你告诉了Gwen。”  
Peter狡黠地笑了。“是啊，然后我就……”他没有说下去，而Harry怎么也不会想到，下一秒他就被一股该死的蛛丝拖进了一个深吻里。不过他宽慰自己，让一个带着蜘蛛基因的家伙做男友，你总得面对这些副作用。  
Peter放开了他。“你和Gwen聊过了？”他半信半疑地问，好像刚刚才理解“你告诉了Gwen”这句话的意思。  
Harry翻了个白眼（因为Peter是个傻瓜），然后环住了Peter的脖子，把他拉回了深吻之中（因为Peter是 _他的_ 傻瓜）。

  
\---

  
时代广场的下水道里溢出了一种散发荧光的奇怪物质。当Peter正要从窗口跳出去履行职责的时候，他看到Harry怔怔地站在起居室中央，神色惊恐。  
“Harry？”  
Harry抬眼，对上了Peter的视线。“这是不是意味着我成了超级英雄的女朋友？”他问。  
Peter放声大笑，因为Harry听起来紧张得要命。他跳上了阳台的栏杆，“差不多，你说对了。”说着他跳了下去，没给Harry留下拿东西砸他的机会。  
不过谁都得承认，这句话说得没错。Peter拯救世界，Harry呆在家里，抱怨着所有洗过的衣服都被Peter的战衣染得红一道蓝一道。这样的分工也没那么糟糕。

 

-End-


End file.
